Kausap ko ang Bayan
by Zebvlun
Summary: SA LAHAT NG PILIPINO... naninikluhod ako sa inyo... basahin niyo ito! HINDI NINYO KAILANGANG LAHATIN ANG PAGBASA... kahit ang huling kabanata lang. HINDI AKO HUMIHINGI NG REVIEWS! basta naiparating ko ang nais ko... BASAHIN NINYO 'TO, NOYPI!
1. Hamon ng pangako

"Ate..." Ito na naman ako, tumatambay. Iniiwanan panandalian ang magulo kong buhay.

"Ate..." Tulala si Ate. Diyos ko, and layo ng tingin. Akala mo tagos sa hangin.

"Pst. Uy!" Kinalabit ko na siya. Wala nang pormalan, ang hirap e. Jejemon.

"Uy." Sa wakas, napansin din ako. Ngiti naman siya, akala mo wala lang.

"Tulala ka?"

Kilala siya ng magulang ko, kilala siya ng lahat. Pero iba ang pagkakakilala ko sa kanya, mas personal. Kung titignan, hindi malayo ang agwat ng edad namin, pero wag ka, mas matanda siya sa lola ko! Naaasiwa nga ako noong una e, naiilang akong tawagin siyang 'Inang Bayan', kaya 'Ate' na lang. Feeling close.

"Nahuli mo pala ako a! Hay. Oo, napaisip lang ako." Ngiti pa rin siya, pero alam ko na, kagaya ko at marami sa atin, paraan yun ng pagkukubli ng problema.

"Ako din."

"Anong iniisip mo?"

"Napaisip ako kung ano ang iniisip mo." Ngiti din ako. Nakakahawa ang pag ngiti.

"Loko ka." Ayan, ngiting-ngiti na siya.

"Edi... Ano nasa isip mo?"

Medyo natagalan bago siya sumagot.

"Masama ba ako?" Nabura ang ngiti ng magandang binibini. Napalitan ng lungkot ang hubog ng kanyang mukha. Pati ako nalungkot bigla. Nakaka-bagbag-damdamin, nakakasugat ng puso.

"Hindi a! Bakit?" Ako, nakangiti pa rin. Parang ewan. Ayaw kong palalain ang kalungkutang namagitan sa amin.

"Kasi, bakit parang ayaw ninyo sa akin?"

"Baka sila! Ako hindi!"

"Talaga? Sigurado ka? Sinasabi mo lang yan dahil bata ka pa. Sinabi din nila yan noon, tingnan mo, iniwan nila ako ngayon. Kasi nga di ba, ika nga, ang Pilipino ay ningas-kugon."

"Adik teh! Lalim a, di ko ma-reach. Seryoso ako. Di kita iiwan. Ikaw lang ang bayan ko."

Umiling ang Inang Bayan. "Mararanasan mo rin ang hirap ng buhay sa piling ko, at malamang iiwanan mo rin ako."

"Sus naman. Kahit na mamulot ako ng basura, di kita ipagpapalit sa iba. Ang cheesy ko 'no?"

"Pansin ko nga e."

"Tsaka, kung aalis man ako ng bansa, yun ay para malinang ang kakayahan ko. Tapos babalikan kita para ipamahagi ang natamo kong karunungan."

"O, sinong malalim ngayon? Yan ang gusto ko sa kabataan ngayon. Nadarama ko ang pagmamahal ninyo sa akin. Pero hindi rin naman natin masasabi kung habambuhay kayong ganyan."

"Hinahamon mo ba ako?"

"Bakit? Tatanggapin mo ba?" Nakangiti siya, and liwanag, ang saya. Kaya napa-oo agad ako.

"Oo ba!" Nahawa na naman ako sa ngiti niya.

"Sige a. Kung hindi magmaliw yang pagkamakabayan mo, pangako ko naman, hindi kita kakalimutan."

"Gusto ko may monumento ako! Parang bayani! Ang astig nun!" Wala na. Dumaldal na ang walang hiya.

"May kilala akong ganyan, katulad mo, nagpapaka-bayani." Medyo napatawa siya. Ang sarap pakinggan, parang musika.

"Madalas nga akong makalimot, pero sa totoo lang, ayaw kong makalimutan." Napakamot ako sa ulo sabay ngiti. Pa-cute!

"Yun nga ng ikinakatakot ko e."

"Hindi. Hanggat alam kong Pilipino ako, hindi ako makakalimot." At pabiro kong dinagdag, "tsaka, nangako ako sa isang magandang binibini. Hindi ko malilimutan ang pangako ko, gaya ng hindi ko pagkalimot sa matamis mong ngiting alay sa akin." Biro lang yun, pero totoo din naman. Ang gulo ko.

"Ay naku! Tigilan mo ako ha. May naaalala na naman ako sayo eh."

"Yan, ganyan dapat. Smile lang. Sayang beauty mo sis!"

"Hindi ko maintindihan kung ano ka ba talaga."

"Ako din naman e. Wag kang sisimangot a, ang hirap kayang makita kang malungkot. Ewan ko ba. Nadudurog ang puso ko."

"Grabe ka. Talo mo pa yata si Balagtas a!" Natatawa na talaga siya. Ang saya ko.

Gusto ko pang patawanin ang dalagang pilipina. Pero alam ko na panandalian lang ang tawang iyon. Pero awa ng Diyos, alam ko kung ano ang kaya kong gawin para mapaligaya siya.

"Ate, pramis, di kita iiwan o kakalimutan. Ang paglilingkod ko ay para sayo lang. Hindi ko pipiliin ang ibang bansa kaysa iyo. Wala akong ibang hiling kundi ang kabutihan mo. Ang tangi kong pangarap ay maiangat ang iyong pangalan nang maipagmalaki ng kahit sinong pilipino ang kanyang Lupang Hinirang. Balang araw, hindi mo na kailangang isipin na hindi ka mabuting ina sa mga anak mo. Hindi mo na rin kailangang alalahanin kung paano bubuhayin ang mga tao sa bansa, kailangan mo na lang alalahanin kung paano _mas_ mapapabuti ang buhay nila."

Nangilid ang luha sa marilag na mata ni Ate. Alam ko, dama ko, na luha iyon ng labis na kaligayahan.

"Kung ganon.." pinawi niya ang luha at ngumiti muli na kay rikit. "Tinatanggap mo ang hamon ko?"

"Opo, Inang Bayan."

_A/N: ikaw? Tinatanggap mo ba ang hamon? Haha. Echos. Kung may gusto kang sabihin, paki-click na lang po yung 'Review this Story' dun sa baba. Kita mo naman di ba? Libre lang click jan. ^_^_


	2. Tanong ng Pagibig

_A/N: I just wanna help, kasi ako mismo na-encounter ko yung problem sa pag-edit ng stories. kung mag-a-add lang kayo ng chapter, doon sa pag-click ninyo na may error number 2, palitan nyo na lang po ng 'content_' _yung word na 'properties'. Sana po nakatulong ako~ :D_

_

* * *

_

"Oooh. Tie a yellow ribbon 'round the old oak tree..." For the first time, after 20 years, good mood ako. Mahilig ako sa oldies e, kaya yun ang na-trip-an kong kantahin.

"Ano ba naman yang kanta mo! Mahigit doble pa sa edad mo ang tanda nyan a!" Natatawa na naman si Ate sa akin.

"E ang lively ng tono. Masaya kantahin. Masaya naman ako ngayon."

"Lively nga ang tono, deathly naman ang memories."

Nakalimutan ko. Kay Idol Ninoy pala yun nang matigok siya.

"Hm. Hindi naman masyado, teh. Nabuhay ang pagka-makabayan ng noypi dahil doon."

"Sa bagay. Pero kung tutuusin, kailangan pang maibuwis ang buhay ng isang magiting na tao para lang mapukaw ang mga damdamin nila."

"Gano'n talaga. Kailangan ng sakripisyo para sa magandang resulta. E God's will yun na si aydol ang sacrificial lamb, kaya... ayun. Bang! Bang!" Isip bata talaga ako, kahit sa pagpapaliwanag.

"Magnda nga ba ang resulta? Ay parang wala rin a. 'Ta mo, hirap pa din tayo. Minsan nga naiisip ko na mas angat ako... tayo.. noong panahon ni Marcos."

"tsk. I fell for you."

"ha? Bakit mo nasabi?"

"Kasi nga di ba, si Tatay ko, aktibista noong panahong yun. Nanay ko naman loyalist ni Marcos. Naloloka nga din ako e."

"E na sa 'yo na yan kung ano ang gusto mong paniwalaan. Ikaw? Saan ka ba?"

"Ahmm. Andito ako! Hindi, joke lang, syempre doon ako sa nakakabuti sa yo."

Humugot ng napakalalim na hinga ang aking Lupang Sinilangan. Akala mo mula sa kaibuturan ng puso. Napatingin na naman siya sa malayo.

Tiningnan ko din ang tinatanaw niya. Akala ko matatagalan bago siya muling magsalita kaya medyo nabigla ako sa pagsambit nya.

"Sa palagay mo, ano ba ang dahilan kung bakit..."

Mabigat ang katanungan na iyon. Nakikinita ko. "Bakit ano?"

"Kung bakit... ganito ako. Kung bakit tila hindi tayo maka-ahon sa kinalugmukan nating kahirapan. May nagawa ba akong mali? Haay, Diyos ko, bakit?"

Napatitig ako sa katauhan ng Pilipinas. Mabigat nga at malalim ang dinaramdam ng animo'y masayahing dilag.

"Ate, ikaw na ang makapagsasabi kung may nagawa kang mali. Basta sa pananaw ko lang po, kaya hindi tayo maka ahon ay dahil sa ilang hindi magandang nakagisnan at nakaugalian natin. Pero ang pinakamatinding balakid ay ang kawalan natin ng pagkakaisa. Pansin ko na halos bawat isa sa atin ay nag-iisip lamang para sa sarili. E pero kung ang pag-iisip natin ay hindi bilang isang indibidwal na tao kundi bilang bahagi ng isang bansa, hindi malayo na umunlad nga tayo. Uy palagay ko lang yun a, wag kang maniwala sa 'kin, alam mo naman ako minsan. Tinanong mo kasi ako e."

Nag-hihinay-hinay na ako sa pagbibigay ng kuru-kuro, baka mali na naman ang kahinatnan, kagaya ng huling tao na naniwala sa akin.

Ngumiti siyang muli sa akin. "Haha. Kung sana ganyan din mag-isip ang karamihan sa mga anak ko."

Natigilan ako. Hindi ko mapigilan ang pagmamalaki ko sa aking sarili. Naisip ko bigla na siguro ay mabuti rin akong anak ng bayan. Alam ko man na hindi ko kayang maging isang mabuti at perpektong anak sa sarili kong mga magulang, sana naman kaya ko, at pipilitin ko, na maging mabuting anak ng Inang Bayan. Kaya ko nga siguro ang magrebelde laban sa aking tatay at nanay, pero alam ko na kahit kailan, hindi ko maaatim na sumuway sa bayan na siyang nagsilang at nagmulat sa aking diwa.

"Anak,"

Ang tawag niyang iyon. Waring uyayi sa aking pandinig.

"Iniibig mo ba ako?"

Naluha ako sa katanungang iyon. Ang aking Bayan. "Opo."

"Bakit?"

Mukhang may nais tumbukin ang Bayan ko sa kanyang mga tanong sa akin.

"Dahil ikaw ang aking Lupang Sinilangan. Dahil para sa akin, ikaw lang ang tangi kong bayan. Dahil sa paningin ko, ikaw ang pinakamagandang nayon sa buong mundo."

"Dahil lang ba doon?"

Waring nababasa niyang higit pa roon. Tsh. Ano nga bang iniisip ko? Ang babaeng nasa harapan ko ay ang aking Inang bayan, malamang alam nga niya.

"Kung dahil lang doon, tatanungin ulit kita."

Ano ba naman yan o! Hindi lang ako nakasagot kaagad, tanong ulit.

"Hindi naman siguro lingid sa iyong kaalaman na marami sa iyong mga ninuno ay Español, hindi ba?"

"Alam ko po yun." Madali rin namang makita iyon. Sa halos purong gintong mata ng aking ina at sa larawan ng yumaong ama ng aking tatay.

"Pwes, ang Espanya ay maituturing mo rin na bayan mo. Kung wala ang Espanya, hindi ka rin maisisilang."

"Ah. Hindi ko naman inawit ang pambansang witin ng Espanya. Wala naman akong panatang makabayan sa Espanya. Sa Maynila naman ako pinanganak at hindi sa Madrid. Ikaw naman ang nag-aruga at humubog sa aking pagkatao, hindi Espanya. Yun nga lang, tumira kami sa España street sa Maynila."

Ngumiti siyang muli at bahagyang natawa.

"Buti na lang may mga mamamayan pa akong ganyan. Marami sa kanila'y yumao na, ang aking mga bayani..."

"Kaya nga sabi ko sayo bayani ako e! Haha. Pilipinas, ang lahat ng anak mo ay mahal ka naman. Kailangan lamang ng kaunting tulak para mapukaw ang damdamin nilang iyon. Kailangan lang nilang maunawaan na ikaw ang Lupang Hinirang, ang Inang Bayan, ang Lupang Pinangako, ang Bayang Magiliw, ang Perlas ng Silangan." Lahat na ata ng naaalala kong titulo sa Pilipinas ay nabanggit ko na. Dahil totoo naman, siya naman lahat iyon.

Muli siyang ngumiti. Napagmasdan kong maigi ang ngiti niya. Mahinhin ngunit may tapang. Mahina pero palaban. Mahirap nga pero matalino. Masaya ngunit may problema. Ngunit lahat iyon, iisa lang ang suma-total. Maganda. Ang ganda ng Pilipinas. Ang ganda ng binibining nasa harapan ko. Kay gandang mag-alay sa binibining ito.

* * *

_A/N: Uhh... okay. Medyo marami rin akong nasabi tungkol sa sarili ko doon a. E kasi naman, apelyido pa lang namin, akala mo galing na sa ibang mundo. Clue? Yung second to the last letter lang ng surname ko ang pinagkaiba sa pangalan ng isang isla sa Spain. Hindi common ang apelyido ko kaya mamatay ka na lang sa kakahula kung gusto mo! XD jokes._

_UY! MARAMING SALAMAT NGA PALA SA REVIEWS A! NA-MOTIVATE TULOY AKO NG TODO! KEEP IT UP! REVIEW AND REVIEW~ :D_

_

* * *

*sing with me*_

_Binibini sa aking pagtulog  
Ika'y panaginip ko  
Panaganip ng kathang dakila  
Nitong pag-iisip ko  
Ang katulad mo raw ay birhen  
Sa abang altar ng punong pag-ibig  
O kay ganda  
O kay gandang mag-alay sa 'yo_

_Alaala, at isip at pagod  
Sa yo'y binigay ko raw  
Binibini, ang aking dalangi't dasal  
Dininig mo raw  
Wika mo raw ay iingatan ka  
Magpakailanman ang purong pag-ibig  
O kay ganda  
O kay ganda mag-alay sa 'yo_

_Sa 'king tanong magkatutoo  
Kaya  
Sagot mo para nang sinadya_

_Pagsapit ng magandang umaga  
Ako'y bumalikwas din  
Panaginip naglaho't natunaw  
Nguni't nar'yan ka pa rin  
Paraluman, ikaw ay akin  
Sa bisang lakas ng purong pag-ibig  
O kay ganda  
O kay gandang mag-alay sa 'yo  
O kay ganda  
O kay gandang mag-alay sa 'yo_

_

* * *

Last na to! promise. I just want to warn you about the coming chapters. May madadagdag na characters doon, kaya baka hindi ninyo magustuhan, but they have big help to the progress of the story kasi maituturing din silang katuwang ko sa pagbuo ng sulatin na ito. Yun lang po, salamat sa uulitin!  
_


	3. Kakaibang Pagkakaibigan

Napabuntong-hininga ako. Sawa na ako sa mga balita, sawang sawa na talaga. TV Patrol, 24 oras, Aksyon, Balitanghali, pati Yahoo News ang sasama ng ibinabalita. Puro gyera, bombahan, patayan, trahedya, pagtaas ng presyo ng mga commodities, pagpalya ng ekonomiya, gutom, kahirapan, global warming, at marami pang iba. Dios mio! Wala na bang iba? Anak naman ng tokwa, ang bata ko pa po para makitang unti-unting gumugunaw ang mundo! Katorse pa lang po ako, heller. Plis naman, patapakin nyo muna ako ng kolehiyo sa UP next year bago ninyo ako ipalamon sa depresyon. Tsaka, pangarap ko pang magdagdag ng dalawang magagandang bata sa populasyon ng Pilipinas 'no! Dalawa lang, mahirap na magdami ngayon, pero base sa experience ko, mahirap din ang nag-iisa.

Tumayo na lang ako. Lumabas, pasyal pasyal, di ko rin alam kung saan ako patungo. Ako ang nahihirapan sa mga nangyayari ngayon sa mundong Earth. Hindi naman po sa nagpapaka-nega ako, pero eto na e! 2011 na. Isang taon na lang. Wag naman sana.

Sa paglalakad-lakad ko, nagmasid ako sa paligid. Ang mga babae, akala mo kinulang sa tela ang mga pananamit. Ang mga lalake naman, topless na nga, nagpapatalbugan pa ata sa design ng underwears nila o di kaya, konti na lang at gusto nang ipakita sa lahat ang di dapat makita. Alam naman nating lahat na mainit ang pinas, pero, sa ngalan ng Ama, itago niyo naman yang mga kaluluwa ninyo! Ang dami pang batang nagkalat sa paligid, isa nga sa words of wisdom ng ama ko, 'parang pabrika ng bata ang karamihan sa lugar sa Pilipinas.'

Naisip ko, eto na nga ba tayo? Ang henerasyon ngayon, napagkaitan na ng moralidad. Kaya siguro gugunaw na ang mundo next year, galit na si Bro.

"Yo, Bro!" Nagulat ako, ako ba tawag nun?

"Naks! New shirt? Awesome!" Hindi ko namalayan, may nakahawak na sa damit ko.

"Pare, wag dito. Sa bahay mo na lang ituloy kung gusto mo." Biro ko sa gumulat sa akin.

Tinitigan niya ako.

Kinindatan ko siya.

"Dude, na-receive namin yung GM mo. Nasa bahay kami kaya sumugod kami dito para hindi ka lonely gaya ng sabi mo." Sabad ng isa pang boses na hindi ko agad napansin ang may-ari.

Ayan, sila po ang matatalik kong kaibigan. Magkakatuwang kami sa paghahasik ng kalokohan sa eskwelahan at pag-e-eskandalo sa arcade sa mall. Isama niyo na rin ang paglikha ng eksena sa kalye tulad ngayon. Halata rin naman siguro na malakas ang 'colonial mentality' sa grupo namin pero malaki rin naman po ang pakialam namin sa mundo at bayan.

Maya maya, nasa loob na kami ng bahay namin. Ako lang mag-isa sa bahay kaya napa-GM ako at napasugod sila. May dalawang ulo na ang nakadungaw sa ref namin at may isa na namang nakaharap sa telebisyon, tutok ulit sa balita.

"Ano to? Maria Clara, Novellino, Carlo Rossi. Ba't puro kayo red wine?"

"E ano ba gusto mo?"

"E ano ba masarap?"

"Uy! Wow! Ang dami niyong kamatis! Gawa tayong salad!"

"Yung Franzia masarap. Brad, wag yan! Kay Mama yan!"

"Eto? Uy, dre, eto?"

"Sus. Marami din kami sa bahay. Hingi na lang si Tita kay Mama. Basta ako titirahin ko to."

"E... Ha?" Lumingon ako mula sa sofa at tinanaw sila. "Bobo! Basahin mo nga, 'Arbor Mist' hindi 'Franzia'! Asan na si—"

"Hoy! Wag mo akong bino-bobo a! Ayaw mo kasi tumingin e."

"E bakit gusto mo ang atensyon ko? Sinasabi ko na nga ba crush mo ako mula nung first year e."

"Walag hiya ka! Ang haba ng listahan mo ng pinagsa-sabay-sabay, balak mo pa kong idagdag. Lul. Mukha mo kulay blue!"

"Hoy! Anong pinagsa-sabay-sabay sinasabi mo?"

Tumayo ako at sumugod sa may ref. Labasan na kami ng baho. Aruy ko. Ganito kami.

"Manahimik kayo! Batuhin ko kayo ng kutsilyo dyan e!"

"E asan ka nga ba?"

"Sa kusina ninyo."

"Weeh. Bread knife lang gamit mo e!"

"Bread knife mo mukha mo!"

Lumabas ang galing kusina. Naku, mukhang magtatadtad ng laman.

"Ay hutek! May matador na pala dito e!"

"Mamatadurin kita, Jill."

"Try moh!"

"Kayong dalawa..." Ano ba to? Pagkakaibigan?

"Sige An, lumapit ka." Humugot ng bote sa ref si Jill.

"Jill, pare, wag yan. Franzia na yang hawak mo!"

"At anong paki ko sa Franzia mo, Ces?"

Opo. Ako si Ces, si Jill ang may hawak sa Franzia, si An ang matador. Wala po kaming masyadong paki-alam sa sekswalidad.

Ding. Dong.

"Ces, sagutin mo!"

"Pagbalik ko may buhay pa ha."

"Oo, dali. We'd be good."

Tinakbo ko ang gate, sabay bukas.

"Ate!" Bati ko sa Pilipinas na meron pang kasamang lampas tenga na ngiti.

"Ang cute ng t-shirt mo a." Bati naman niya sa akin.

"Ahaha. Siyempre, Beatles yan e. Tuloy po, na sa loob sina Jill at An."

"Ah. Na-receive ko yung GM mo. Naiwan ka a."

"Onga e. Lonely."

Ang sarap mag-GM.

"Aaateee!" Sabay pa yung dalawa. Magkatabi na nga sila sa sofa, parang walang away kanina. Bukas na ang Franzia, may mga baso na ding nakalatag sa lamesita kasama yung ensalada ni An.

Binuhos ko na ang alak sa mga baso. Lintik na yan, kanina kinikwestyon ko ang moralidad, ngayon nagpapakwestyon naman ako sa moralidad. Brandy, beer, tequila, whiskey, vodka, halos lahat ng alcoholic beverages nainom na namin, at parokyano ng Oktoberfest si Jill, palibhasa siya lang ang hindi na menor de edad sa amin; pero hindi talaga kami naninigarilyo. Tsaka may respeto din kami sa kapwa, kaya naming pumormal kung kailangan.

"Parang hindi kayo nauubusan ng alak sa bahay ninyo." Puna ni Ate. Madalas din siya dito sa bahay, schoolmate ang pakilala naming magkakaibigan sa kanya.

Ngumiti na lang ako.

"Ano ba yan, An. Kala ko ba kaya tayo umalis sa inyo kasi ayaw natin sa balita? Tapos etong si Ces same program din pala ang pinapanood. Ilipat mo, tol." Nagreklamo na din si Jill.

Gustong manood ng DVD ni An kaya naghalungkat siya ng mapapanood. "Martyrs, Tzameti... Tsaka ano to? Uy Ces, itago mo nga yan, kabastusan mo. Buti kami lang bisita mo."

"Diyos ko, Patawarin! Ces, sa 'yo yan?" Gulat at inis ang tono ni Ate.

"Oh. My. God. Kaya naman pala e!" Usyoso ni Jill.

"Amin na. Alam naman nating lahat na hindi ako inosenteng tao e."

Inabot ni An sa akin ang DVD. "Adik ka pre,parang wala ka nang pagka-inosente sa budhi mo."

Tinago ko ang kontrobersyal na bagay.

"Tinakasan na ako ng moralidad, pasensya na."

Huminga ako ng malalim at pinikit ang aking mga mata. Hindi pa naman ako tuluyang nawawalan ng moralidad e.

Na sa balita pa rin ang TV. Nanlulumo ang mga matang nakatunghay dito. Tungkol sa coalition forces sa Libya ang binabalita.

"Ate," dinampot ni Jill ang baso nya. "Kung hihingin ang suporta mo sa CF, payag ka?"

"Kung tinatanong mo ay ang pagsali ko din sa gyera, hindi."

"Mukhang all-out talaga ang U.S., Britain at France sa gulong to a." Puna ni An.

Nakaka-stress ang mga balitang to. Nilanghap ko na lang ang masarap na aroma ng alak sa baso ko.

"Oo. Desidido na talaga silang labanan si Ghadafi e. Bilang mga katauhan ng mga bansa, hindi gaanong nagkakasundo ang tatlong yan, pero kung tutuusin, malalim ang samahan nila."

Nagkatinginan kaming tatlo nina An at Jill. Naka-relate kami bigla. Nagngitian kami, ngiting humihingi ng tawad at nagpapatawad.

"Medyo nakakatuwa nga ring isipin na ang France, ang tinaguriang 'Country of Love', siya pa ang nagpasimula sa pag-atake." Nabanggit ni Ate ang kakatwang katotohanan.

"All is fair in love and war~" Bigkas ko naman habang iniinom ang malasang alak.

"Wuu! Hopeless romantic!" asar ni Jill.

"Walang mapagbigyan ng rose nung Valentines kaya kami ang binigyan. Tapos nang makitang lanta yung bigay nya sa amin, umiyak." Pangungutya ni An.

Pahiya ako dun a. Nilagok ko na lang ang alak sa baso ko.

"Bakit mo naman iniyakan?" Natatawang tanong ni Ate.

"Mahirap sa akin ang makakita ng lantang rosas."

"Ang lambot mo pala ha." May tono rin ang panunukso si Ate.

Nagsalin ulit ako ng alak sa baso. Nakakahiya naman.

Sandaling tumahimik at iba na ang balita.

"Ba't ba paulit-ulit yang mga video clips sa tsunami? Nakakasuya na a! Tsaka nakaka-depress na din." Reklamo na naman ni Jill.

Huminga ng malalim si Ate at uminom mula sa baso niya.

"Naramdaman niyo ba yung lindol kamakailan?" Tanong ni An.

"Nasa-jeep tayo nun galing North. Nung nagkantahan tayo sa quantum tapos ginawang night club ni Ces yung cubicle nang mag-sing-and-dance siya sa 'sway' at 'careless whisper' niya." Paalala ni Jill.

"Pinagtitinginan na tayo nun e. Pero todo giling pa din to."

Napansin ko ang ngiti ni Ate sa amin. Pero may pagod na lumbay sa mga mata niya.

"Ate, anong say mo sa sabay-sabay na bad news ngayon?" tanong ko.

"Nalulungkot ako para sa ibang kapwa ko bansa, tsaka sa mga anak ko na rin na nadamay sa mga gulo at trahedyang yun. Ako din naman kasi ang masisisi kung bakit kailangan pa nilang mangibang-bansa para kumita." Kalungkutan ang bumalot sa kanya.

"Wag kang emo, Pilipinas. Wag mo ngang sinisisi ang sarili mo." Tinapik ni Jill sa balikat si Ate.

"Pasalamat nga tayo at hindi tayo ang mga bansang iyon. Tingnan mo, walang major tragedy dito sa atin. Think positive, Ate."

"Wag kang mawawalan ng pananampalataya sa Diyos, Pilipinas, sa ngayon, pananalig ang pinakamalakas nating sandata."

Nang mga panahong iyon, alam naming tatlo na wala rin kaming karapatan na sabihin iyon sa Piliinas. Sinisisi din anmin ang aming sarili kung minsan. Minsan din negative thinkers kami. Hindi rin naman gano'n katatag ang pananampalataya namin sa Diyos. Pero handa kaming magbago para sa Pilipinas.

"Magpakatatag ka, Pilipinas."

"Wag kang mawalan ng pag-asa."

"May awa ang Diyos."

Hawak namin ang mga kamay ng aming Inang Bayan. Ngumiti siya sa amin. "Salamat."

Ito ang gusto ko sa pagkakaibigan naming ito. Imbes na pag-awayin kami ng pag-ibig sa iisang babae, pinagbubuklod pa kami nito.

Commercial break na sa TV. Sumabay kami.

"Minamahal kita, Pilipinas. Minamahal kita."

"Ang cheesy sana, pero ang korni ninyo."

Natawa na lang kami. Masayahin ang Pilipinas at mahal namin siya.

* * *

_A/N: Dedicated to the 'Awesome Threesome' that is us. Pro Deo et Patria mga pare! Ang chapter na to ay hango sa isang tunay na diskusyon naming magkakaibigan habang tumatagay. Maraming nagsasabi na parang 'Bad Touch Trio' daw kami pero di yun ma-gets nina Jill at An kasi ayaw nila manood ng Hetalia! XD_

_Anyway, hindi po yun ang real names namin. Ilalaglag ko na si Jill, JL talaga yun, e nung minsang mapa-bisaya ako naging 'Jill', bisaya ako e. Si An naman, parang pagpapangalan ng element sa periodic table ang ginawa sa kanya kaya ganyan. At ako, Ces, pronounced as 'Chess', from the name Francesco, not my name though, pangalan yun ng isang kahawig ko sa family tree namin, kapatid ata ng lolo ko. XD  
_

_We believe in equal treatment kaya wala kaming pakialam sa gender. Haha._

_Salamat sa mga nag-review! Keep the reviews coming. Ayos lang sa akin ang flames, alam ko namang mabait ang Pinoy kaya maayos nilang sasabihin yun~ ^_^_


	4. Kahulugan ng Respeto

Sapo ni Ate ang kanyang noo. Mukhang napakabigat ng nasa isip niya at kailangan na niyang hawakan ang kanyang ulo. Siguro, hindi niya alam na pinagmamasdan ko siya. Kasi kung alam niya, malamang, ngingiti lang siya ng ngingiti at sisilawin ako sa ganda niya. Tumalikod na lang ulit ako, buti may salamin sa harap ko kaya makikita ko pa rin siya. Nagsimula akong kumanta, kunwari ay pinupunan ko ang katahimikan habang naghahanda ng meryenda, pero ang totoo, gusto ko lang muna siyang ihiwalay sa mga alalahanin niya kahit panandalian lang.

"Dulces las horas en la propia patria,"

Hindi ko alam kung kaya ba biglang umangat ang ulo ni Ate dahil sa inaawit ko, o dahil sa sobrang girly ng dating ng boses ko, o baka din naman pareho. Basta kunwari di ko yun napansin at nagpatuloy na lang ako sa mga ginagawa ko.

"Donde es amigo cuanto alumbra el sol,"

Ramdam ko ang titig sa akin ni Ate kahit hindi ko masyadong kita. Medyo nangingiti siya at waring nagtatanong.

"Vida es la brisa que en sus campos vuela,"

Whoa! Siguro kung andito sina Jill at An, pagtatawanan nila ako sa sobrang girly ng boses ko sa linyang yun. Ako din natawa e. Medyo napahagikhik din si Ate.

"Grata la muerte y más tierno el amor!"

Inilipat ni Ate ang kanyang tingin sa sahig sa bandang harapan ng kanyang mga paa ngunit may munting ngiti pa rin sa labi niya.

"Ardientes besos enlos labios juegan,"

Waring nadala na din ang binibini sa saliw ng musika at sinimulan ko na rin ang pagtunaw ng asukal sa inuming tinitimpla ko.

"De una madre en el seno al despertar,"

Ipinikit ni Ate ang kanyang mapupungay na mata.

"Buscan los brazos al ceñir el cuello,"

Nababasa ko sa reaksiyon ng dilag na nostalgic ang dating ng awiting ito para sa kanya.

"Y los ojos sonríense al mirar."

Siyempre alam ng Pilipinas ang kinakanta ko sa kanya. Kita sa labi niyang napapasabay siya.

"Dulce es la muerte por la propia patria,

Donde es amigo cuanto alumbra el sol;"

Eto ang paborito kong bahagi ng kantang to. Binuhat ko na ang tray at humarap sa kinaroroonan ng babaeng kumakatawan sa aking bansa.

"Muerte es la brisa para quien no tiene

Una patria, una madre y un amor!"

Nilapag ko na ang tray sa lamesitang na sa harap ng dalaga. Minulat na niya ang kanyang mga matang kakulay ng matibay na Narra.

"O, ang galing kong kumanta 'no!" pabirong paghahambog ko.

"Mas malalim pa nga ang boses ni Justin Bieber kesa iyo!"

Iniabot ko sa kanya ang inumin niya. Tumingin siya sa akin at nagpasalamat.

"Teka nga. Ate, umiiyak ka ba?"

"E ikaw kasi! Ang senti ng kinanta mo."

Ouch. So, ako ang dahilan ng mga luhang iyon.

"Excuse me 'no. Kanta mo yun e, 'di ba? Kinanta ko lang yun sa 'yo."

"Yun na nga e." Nagpahid siya ng luha.

"E mukhang problemado ka kanina kaya nakanta ko yun."

"Okay lang. Ayos lang naman ang pagkaka-kanta mo e."

"Ayos lang! Haha. Ano ba kasi iniisip mo kanina?"

"Marami. Alam mo naman." Uminom sa kanyang baso ang Inang Bayan.

"Anong alam ko naman? Walei po akong superpowers 'no, magkakaroon pa lang." May palagay na ako kung ano iyon. Hindi ko lang sigurado kung yun nga yun.

"Tungkol sa mga isyu natin kung saan may nakasalalay na buhay ng mga tao."

"Bitay? Reproductive health bill?" Ah, siguro tama ang hula ko.

Tumango ang Pilipinas.

"Ayaw ko nga sanang umapela ulit si Vice sa Tsina e, pero parang desidido na talaga siya. Medyo nahihiya na rin kasi ako kay Tsina, nagsabi na akong irerespeto ang kung anumang desisyon ng hukuman niya, tapos mangungulit ako. Pero sa isang banda, ayos na rin ang ginawa ni Jojo."

Natawa ako sa paraan niya ng pagtawag kay bise-presidente. Well, may karapatan din naman siya kasi siya ang Inang Bayan, pero di ba, matatawa ka rin kasi mataas ang otoridad ni Vice tapos Jojo lang ang tawag sa kanya ng isang dalagang mukhang wala pang bente. Tsaka naalala ko din ang 'jojomon' na inimbento naming magba-barkada noong panahon ng eleksiyon.

"E bakit din naman kasi hindi na lang tanggapin yun ng mga kamag-anak ng mga bibitayin?"

"Ces, hindi mo rin sila masisisi. Lalo na ang mga Nanay nilang hindi na magkamayaw sa kakahagulgol para sa kanilang supling."

"E bakit nga ayaw nilang tanggapin ang katotohanan? Lahat naman tayo darating doon a. Lahat naman tayo mamamatay." Minsan, ganito talaga ako kasama.

"Hindi mo yun maiintindihan, Ces. Damdaming Ina yun e. Siyam na buwan silang naghirap sa pagdadala ng kanilang anak sa sinapupunan. At habambuhay naman silang nagsikap na mapabuti ang anak nilang iyon. Tapos sa isang iglap, at dahil sa isang masaklap na dahilan, bibitayin lang. Napakahirap para sa kanila ang gano'ng katotohanan." Ang paliwanag ng Inang Bayan.

"E ganon talaga e. Sabi nga ng Metallica, 'birth's a pain, life's a pain, death's a pain, it's all the same'. Tanggapin na lang nila. 'Life down here is just a strange illusion' kunbaga."

"Ces, may sasabihin ako sa 'yo." Medyo nakasimangot sa akin si Ate.

Medyo na-hurt ako sa simangot niyang iyon kahit maliit lang.

"Wag ka muna masyadong makinig sa heavy metal. Parang nalason na yang isipan mo."

Nagkibit-balikat ako. "Yun ang lason na napili ko, masaya naman ako sa lason na iyon. Hayaan niyo na." Ininom ko ang tsaa ko.

Lahat na lang yata may problema sa pagiging heavy metal fan ko. Mga magulang ko, pati sina Jill at An, at ngayon pati si Ate. Ang wala lang problema sa pagiging ganon ko ay ang mga pinsan kong sina Alfie at Raegan, pare-pareho kami ng music preference. Pero sila, may lisensya nang magpalipad ng kotse at magpadagundong ng gusali gamit ang musika, ako wala. Apat na taon pa ang bubunuin ko para matulad sa kanila. Tsaka wala sila dito para ipagtanggol ako.

Naupo na lang ako sa tabi ni Ate. "Basta i-respeto niyo ang desisyon ko gaya ng pagrespeto ko sa desisyon ninyo, walang problema sa akin."

Katahimikan. Nagsimulang umikot ang kanta ng Iron Maiden na 'Hallowed be thy name' sa utak ko kaya medyo napaigtad ako nang marinig ko ang boses ni Ate.

"Marespeto kang bata, Ces. Pero ano nga ba ang respeto?"

Naguluhan ako. Anong ibig niyang sabihin?

"Yun ba ang pagpapahalaga sa buhay ng tao o pagpapahalaga sa nakagisnan? Yun ba ang hindi pangingialam sa iba kahit na para sa iyo ay mali ang ginagawa nila?"

Alam ko na. Nalilito ang Bayan sa mga nabanggit kong isyu 'kung saan may nakasalalay na buhay ng mga tao'.

"Bawat tao ay may kani-kanyang pakahulugan sa mga bagay-bagay. Irespeto na lang natin ang isa't isa batay sa kahulugan mo ng respeto ngunit manindigan ka rin sa kung alin ang alam mong tama."

Tumango na lang ulit ang Pilipinas. Ngunit balisa at malungkot pa rin ang kanyang mga mata.

"Let it be. Lahat ng nangyayari ay God's will." Sinubukan kong i-console siya.

Ngumiti ang dalaga at bahagyang natawa. "Buti nakikinig ka din sa Beatles."

'Smile though your heart is aching.' Palagay ko, yun ang motto ng Pilipinas.

* * *

_A/N: Mahilig ang Pinoy sa musika, tama ba? Yung kanta sa umpisa ng chapter, yun po ang 'Canto de Maria Clara', tula po iyon na sinulat ni Dr. Jose Rizal na nilapatan ng musica ng the Camerawalls. Pkinggan ninyo, maganda, eto yung translation ng lyrics:_

_THE SONG OF MARIA CLARA_

_Sweet are the hours in one's own Native Land,  
All there is friendly o'er which the sun shines above;  
Vivifying is the breeze that wafts over her fields;  
Even death is gratifying and more tender is love._

_Ardent kisses on a mother's lips are at play,  
On her lap, upon the infant child's awakening,  
The extended arms do seek her neck to entwine,  
And the eyes at each other's glimpse are smiling._

_It is sweet to die for one's Native Land,  
All there is friendly o'er which the sun shines above;  
And deathly is the breeze for one without  
A country, without a mother and without love._

_Sina Kuya Alfie at Kuya Raegan, mga idol ko sila. __Kasi ang bilis nilang magmaneho at ang astig nilang rakista. Ang hirap nga lang, na sa Japan si Kuya Alfie, si Kuya Raegan na sa New Zealand, pero ayos naman sila, mahirap mamatay ang masasamang damo. XD_

_May aaminin ako sa inyo. Tutal ilang chapters na din ang pinagsamahan natin, pwede ko na rin sigurong sabihin ito. Pag nagpa-drug test ako, malamang positive ang resulta. Opo, adik ako at madalas na high. Kaya pagpasensyahan niyo na at medyo iba ang ugali ko at takbo ng utak ko. Pinagsususpetsahan ko lang naman yung energy drink na kina-a-adikan ko ngayon. Iba kasi ang epekto niya. Tsaka ibang klase, nakakalulong._

**_REVIEW AND REVIEW LANG PO! :D_**

_

* * *

**Side story na may kinalaman sa pagbuo ng chapter na ito, Gusto kong ipagsigawan na may kapatid na ako! :D**  
_

_Ako: Papa, patulong. Saang magandang bagay ba maihahambing ang mata ng isang babae?  
_

_Papa: Kagaya ba sa Mama mo yung kulay?  
_

_Ako: Hm. Parang sa atin siguro yung kulay. Mama! Mama, patingin ng mata mo! *adik kami ng tatay ko sa mata ng nanay ko*  
_

_Mama: Wag kang magulo Al, pinapatulog ko si Matthew. *sa Tatay ko* Ikaw na nga magpatulog, magaling ka dun e! Ako na magluluto!_

_Papa: *bulong sakin* Payag ka na si Mama ang magluluto? -umiling ako- *kay Mama* Malapit na akong matapos! Patulugin mo na lang yung bata!_

_Mama: *sa sarili* tsh. Malapit daw matapos e alam ko naman yung mga arte nya sa pagkain._

_Ako: Mama, patingin na lang ng mata ni Matt._

_Mama: *lumapit sa akin para ipakita ang mata ng kapatid ko*_

_Ako: Ay Papa! Parang sa atin, pero parang medyo mas dark pa yung kay Matt._

_Papa: Sinong kamukha?_

_Ako: Ako kamukha e!  
_

_Ang saya saya ko na may kapatid na ako. Masaya pero hindi ako gaanong sanay. Masaya kasi alam ko na hindi na ako ang parating mapapansin ng magulang ko. Hee. Ako pa nagpangalan sa kanya, maamo kasi pakinggan ang Matthew, sana maging maamo siya at hindi tumulad sa akin. Iba iba ang tawag ng mga tao sa akin. Al ang tawag ng pamilya ko sa akin kasi nga 'alone' ako, pero ngayon hindi na, dahil nga sa kapatid ko. Try ko magpakatino para kay Mat-mat. XD  
_


	5. Pamilya

Kinulong ko ang sarili ko sa aking kwarto. Ayaw kong lumabas kahit na ba Sabado at present ang buong pamilya ko. Nilibang ko na lang ang aking sarili sa pakikipag-text sa mga kaibigan ko.

May kumatok sa pintuan.

"Hoy. Magiting, hindi ka lalabas?" Si Mama. Dahil isinilang ako sa araw ng kagitingan, tinatawag din nila akong gano'n. Ang dami kong pangalan ano?

"Hintay ka ni Mat-Mat o." Sabat ni Papa.

"Wag niyong ilapit si Matt sa 'kin!" Iba yata ang kinalabasan ng tono ng boses ko sa gusto kong mangyari.

"Ezra!" May pagbabantang tawag ni Mama sa akin.

"Anak, may problema ba?" Mahinahong tanong ni Papa, kahit na ba may katigasan sa boses niya.

Hindi ako agad nakasagot. Patay kang bata ka. Nakarinig ako ng kalansing ng mga susi at agad akong nagkubli sa ilalim ng aking kumot. Sakto, bumukas ang pinto at napasok na ng mga magulang ko ang aking silid. Nasa bisig ng aking ama ang kapatid ko. Nakapagtataka na hindi man lang umiyak si Matthew sa mga nangyayari di tulad ng ibang sanggol. Kita ko mula sa likod ng manipis na tela na inabot muna ni Papa ang aking kapatid kay Mama. Ramdam ko ang paglundo ng kama sa pag-upo ni Papa dito saka niya hinawakan ang nakalabas kong talampakan.

"Ma, ilabas mo si Matt, please." Pagsusumamo ko.

"Ma, labas muna kayo." Malambing na pag-ayon ni Papa.

Mas mahinahong tao si Papa kay Mama. Mas open siya at kung minsan pa nga ay mas malambing. Mas istrikto naman si Mama pero mapag-aruga talaga siya kahit hindi niya iyon madalas na ipinapakita.

"May sakit ka ba, Ezra? Ikukuha kita ng gamot." Hanga na ako sa lakas ng pakiramdam ng isang Ina. Lumabas na siya kasama si Matthew.

Nag-pop-out na ko galing sa ilalim ng kumot nang masigurado kong wala na ang kapatid ko. Sinalat naman ni Papa ang noo ko.

"Kung ayaw mong mahawaan ang kapatid mo, magsabi ka, hindi yung parang nagtataboy ka." Sabi ni Papa. "Pareho kayo ng Nanay mo, pagdating sa expression of feelings, hindi marunong."

Sumimangot ako ng bahagya kay Papa saka sinuot ang salamin ko na iniabot niya sa akin.

Sumimangot din si Papa, pero hindi sa akin, sa buhok kong mas magulo pa sa kama ko. Eto pang isa, mas conscious si Papa sa looks kesa kay Mama.

"Ezra, may mga bisita ka!" Tawag ni Mama.

Narinig ko ang boses ni Jill na natutuwa sa kapatid ko. Ang boses ni An na nagpapaliwanag kung bakit sila napapunta dito. At pinakamasarap sa lahat, ang boses ng Inang bayan na bumabati ng isang magandang umaga.

Makalipas ang ilang saglit, nasa loob na sila ng aking silid. At naayos na din ng tatay ko ang buhok ko.

"Hindi pa naliligo tong si Ces kaya pagpasensyahan niyo na ang baho niya." Bungad ni Papa sa mga bisita.

"Ay, ayos lang po yun, sanay naman kami dito sa anak niyo e." Sagot ni Ate.

"O sige, maiwan ko muna kayo at ise-secure ko muna ang kusina mula sa misis ko." Pabirong pamamaalam ni Papa. Sakto naman, na sa may pinto na si Mama dala ang gamot ko. May narinig akong mahinang 'aray' at lumakad na si Papa papalayo na parang nananakit ang paa.

"Inumin mo muna to." Sabi ni Mama, sabay abot sa akin ng gamot. Pagkatapos kong inumin, umalis na siya.

"Edi, Ces, hindi ka na tatawaging Al ngayon. Hindi ka na alone e." Nakaningting sabi ni Ate.

"Awa ng Diyos, hindi na." Sagot ko.

"E pare, ba't ka nga ba natrangkaso bigla? Parang kagabi lang may bago ka na namang meaning ng 'interesting' e."

"Kahit naman may sakit yan kaya pa niyang i-develop yung dictionary niya." Sabat ni An.

"E hindi ko rin alam e. Basts bigla na lang akong nilagnat nung alas singko kahapon. Hindi ko na rin nilapitan ang kapatid ko mula no'n."

"Concerned ka talaga sa kapatid mo ano." Puna ni Ate.

"E pano'ng hindi? Siya ang tagasalo kung sakali mang pumalkpak ako sa buhay kong ito."

"Wag ka ngang ganyan! Dapat nga magpakatino ka para sa kapatid mo e." Saway ni Ate.

Dinikit ko ang palad ko sa ulo kong nananakit. "Paano?"

-O-O-O-

Naaalala ko noong Enero, naglayas ako. Pressured na kasi ako sa buhay ko, gusto ko nang lumaya at gawin ang gusto ko. Nagsolo akong papuntang Baguio matapos magpalit ng simcard. Na-contact ko sina Jill at An dahil nasa phone memory ko ang mga number nila at kausap ko sila habang nasa daan papuntang Baguio. Pagkababa ko ng bus, diretso agad ako sa isang malapit na convenience store at doon bumili ng limang bote ng kinahihiligan kong energy drink.

Bigla akong tinawagan ni An. Ang sabi niya, ay hindi pala, ang utos niya, bumili agad ako ng ticket pabalik ng Maynila ora mismo at doon muna tumuloy kena Jill kong ayaw ko munang dumiretso sa bahay. Tumawa ako, oo, tumawa ako; tawa ako ng tawa sa sarili kong kabobohan dahil wala nga pala akong matinong plano. Sinunod ko si Mark Anthony, dahil alam ko na nasa katinuan pa ang pag-iisip niya, di gaya sa kin. Tinawagan ko naman si John Louie at kinumpirma niya na pwede nga akong tumuloy muna sa kanila, ayos lang daw yun sa pamilya niya.

Alas kwatro ako nakabili ng ticket, alas otso pa ang alis ng bus, kaya nagliwaliw muna ako. Nang nagpapahinga ako sa isang bench, may lumapit na babae sa akin.

"Naglayas ka ba?" Tanong ng babae.

Wala na akong nagawa kundi tumango.

Ngumiti siya. Nakakasilaw, kahit na ba dapit-hapon na, waring tanghaling-tapat pa rin kung magliwanag ang katauhan niya. Isa siyang perpektong kinatawan ng isang dalagang Pilipina. Kayumanggi ang kutis, itim na itim ang mahaba niyang buhok, malaki at mapungay ang kulay Narra niyang mga mata, ang kanyang ilong ay hindi matangos ngunit hindi rin naman pango at ang mga labi niyang nakangiti ng kay tamis ay kakulay ng prutas na produkto ng lugar na ito.

Hininto ko ang pagkatulala sa ganda niya. "Upo po kayo." Paanyaya ko matapos umusog sa kinauupuan ko.

"Ah, salamat." Umupo siya sa tabi ko. "Bakit ka lumayas?"

Teka nga, e pano mo naman nalamang lumayas ako? Pero wala din akong nagawa kundi isalaysay ang dahilan ko at ipaliwanag ang takbo ng magulo kong utak.

"Ano ba'ng pangarap mo sa buhay?" Tanong niya.

"Ewan. Gusto ko lang naman tulungang umunlad ang Pilipinas e, yun lang. Palagay ko naman, hindi ko na kailangang mag-aral dahil do'n. Natutunan ko naman na ang mga dapat kong matutunan. Panahon nang matutunan ko naman ang gusto kong matutunan."

Ngumiti siya sa akin. Waring may lihim na nakabaon sa ngiting iyon.

"umuwi ka na. Labis nang nag-aalala ang pamilya mo sa iyo."

"Pa'no mo naman nasabi yun?"

"Gusto pa nilang makilala ka ng kapatid mo." Malamyos ang boses niya, parang maririnig mo lang sa isang panaginip. Kinilabutan ako. Malamig na nga sa Baguio, nanlamig pa ako. Bakit pati yon alam ng babaeng ito?

"Ako nga pala si Maria. Iya na lang ang itawag mo sa akin kung gusto mo. Ikaw?"

Hindi ko talaga gustong ipinakikilala ang tunay kong pangalan sa ibang tao. "Aah... um... Fran—"

"Kahawig mo lang ang may-ari ng pangalang sasabihin mo. Kung hindi mo naitatanng, nakilala ko si Francesco sa silangang bahagi ng isla ng Samar may isang siglo na ang nakararaan."

Then, and there, gusto kong mahimatay. Ano tong babaeng to? Engkantada? Anghel? Kaluluwa? Nabalitaan kong maraming moo-moo sa Baguio pero hindi ko alam na nakakabasa ng isip ang mga multo. Ramdam ko ang pamumutla at pakga-shock.

"Uy, buhay ka pa? Wag ka munang mamatay. Akala ko ba nabubuhay ka para sa akin?"

Hindi ko agad na-gets. Ano daw? Binalikan ko lahat ng mga nasabi ko sa kanya.

"P-piliinas? Ikaw ang—"

Tinakpan niya ang bibig ko ay dinikit ang kanyang hintuturo sa kanyang labi.

"Ssshhh. Wag kang maingay."

Inalis niya ang kamay niya sa bibig ko nang mahimasmasan na ako.

"Sabi mo alas otso ang departure ng bus mo, di ba? Malapit na mag-alas otso. Pareho din yata tayo ng bus na sasakyan. Tara."

Hinatak niya ako papunta sa istasyon ng bus. Tulala pa din ako no'n. Naramdaman ko na lang na naka-upo na ako sa loob ng umaandar na bus at nasa tabi ko siya, ang bansang Pilipinas.

"Sabi mo doon ka sa isang kabigan mo tutuloy di ba? Saan siya nakatira?"

"Quezon Ave, malapit sa Araneta." Kusang lumabas na lang yon sa bibig ko.

"Mga alas tres na ng umaga tayo makakarating doon at delikado para sa batang tulad mo ang oras na yon. Samahan na lang kita."

Tumango na lang ako at nakatulog.

May tumapik sa balikat ko.

"Q ave na." Ang tinig ng Inang Bayan.

Naabutan namin na nakadungaw mula sa bintana ng kwarto niya si Jill, at kasama niya si An. Ginawa ni Jill ang morse code ng C-E-S sa kalsadang nilalakaran namin gamit ang laser niya at kumaway ako para sabihing ako nga iyon.

Si An ang marahang nagbukas ng pinto. Umakyat kami sa silid ni Jill nang wala masyadong ingay. Nagulat ako sa biglaang pagyakap ni John Louie pagkapasok ko sa kwarto niya, gano'n din kay Mark Anthony.

"Pare, g*go ka. Wag mong uulitin yun!" Sumbat ni JL sa akin.

"Dude, nag-alala kami ng todod!" Medyo garalgal ang boses ni Anthony.

Pinakilala ko ang Pilipinas sa kanila at hindi kamo natulog hanggang alas sais sa pagku-kwentuhan. Umalis ang Inang Bayan ng alas siete sa pamamagitan ng pagpuslit sa backdoor nina Jill, baka kasi may di kaaya-ayang isipin ang pamilya niya kapag nalaman nilang may nakasama kaming dalaga sa isang kwarto.

Nang hapon ding iyon, sinabayan na ako ni An sa pag-uwi tutal magkapit-bahay naman kami. At ang akala kong galit na pagsalubong sa akin ng magulang ko ay hindi natuloy.

-O-O-O-

"Basta magpakatino ka, yun na yun." Sabi ni Mark Anthony sa akin.

"Pre, may sarili nga siyang diksyunaryo kaya iba ang meaning niya doon." Paalala ni John Louie.

"Magpakatino ka para sa mga mahal mo sa buhay. Para sa pamilya mo. Mahal mo naman ang pamilya mo di ba?" Sabi ni Ate.

Nanahimik lang ako.

"O ganito na lang. Pag nagpakatino ka, madadagdagan ng isa pang matinong tao ang bansa mo at kahit papaano, maiibsan ang kawalan ng matitinong tao sa Bayan mo. Pwede ba yun?" Sabi ng Pilipinas.

"E mas dapat ngang magpakatino ang mga kurakot sa goberno kesa sakin di ba?" Pamimilosopo ko.

"Ezra, ang mga taong iyon, hindi nagpakatino sa serbisyo para matustusan ang mga gusto ng pamilya nila. Ikaw naman, para maiba ka kagaya ng gusto mo, magpakatino ka dahil sa pamilya mo. Isipin mo na rin na ang buong bansa ay isang malaking pamilya at ganon din ang buong mundo. Alam ko naman na mahal mo ang pamilya mo e. Kasi kung hindi, di ka talaga babalik galing Baguio hanggang ngayon at hindi mo rin lalayuan si Matthew ngayong may sakit ka." Paliwanag ng Inang Bayan.

A basta, magpapakatino na lang ako para sa pamilya at bayan para lahat masaya.

_A/N: Naniniwala ba kayo sa isang magulong taong katulad ko na malamang ay nagdedeliryo sa sakit nang sulait niya ito? XD_

_Salamat nga pala sa mga nagtiis basahin ang produkto ng kasiraan ko sa ulo hanggang sa ikalimang kabanatang ito._

_Review and review lang po kung nababasa ninyo to~ ^_^_


	6. Tagsibol

Tagsibol na. Ang mga puno ng Narra ay hitik na sa mga munting dilaw na bulaklak. Kay gaan sa pakiramdam na pagmasdan ang kanilang marahang pagpapatihulog sa lupa, waring dilaw na nyebe mula sa tirik na haring araw. Sa tuwing nadadaplisan o nababagsakan ang aking katawan, pakiramdam ko'y niyayapos ako ng aking Inang Bayan, idagdag pa ang mga maiinit na halik ng umaga sa aking balat at ang mayuming paghawi ng hangin sa aking buhok.

Ang mga kabanatang tulad nito ang nagpapaalala sa akin na lubos akong pinagpala dahil isinilang ako sa bansang ito. Sa aking pakiwari, may nais ang Diyos kaya Niya ako inilagay sa bayang ito...

"Ampweh!" May nakapasok na bulaklak ng narra sa bibig ko. Ano ba yan, feel ko pa naman ang moment.

"Bakit ka ba kasi nakanganga diyan sa ilalim ng Narra? Juan Tamad wannabe ka ba na imbes bayabas, bulaklak ng narra ang hinihintay?" Tanong ni Papa habang tulak-tulak ang stroller ni Matthew.

"Namangha kasi ako e."

"Ngayon ka lang ba nakakita nyan? Diyos ko, every summer naman yan ganyan a."

"Hindi. Naalala ko lang yung project na ginawa mo para sa akin noong kinder. Kamukha yung puno ng Narra na yun e."

Ngumiti si Papa at tumingin kay Matthew. "Pag si Mat-mat na ang kinder, mangga naman ang gagawin ko."

Tumawa ako.

"Tingnan mo tong barkada mo." Bungad ni Mama. "Ang galing din e!" Pinabasa sa akin ni Mama ang text message sa cellphone niya. "Diretso sa akin ang paalam."

"Tita, pwde po b c ez ngayon? Psyal lng po kmi pra celebration n dn po s graduation namin. :D" From JL.

"Gusto mo ba?" Tanong ni Mama.

Napa lunok ako. Eto ang mga pagkakataong kailangan mong pumili sa pagitan ng kaibigan at pamilya. Tumingin ako kay Matthew, tapos kay Papa na nakatitig sa akin na waring nagtatanong at kay Mama na naghihintay ng sagot.

"Aaah... eeehh... Ano... kasi... ummm." Hindi ako mkasagot ng diretso.

"Ayos lang, 'nak." Sabi ni Papa.

"We have all summer. Papayagan naman kita e." Ngumiti si Mama sa akin. Hindi siya parating nakangiti ng ganon kaya medyo naka-relax ako.

"O sige."

"Be back before 8pm ha. Magtext ka kung nasan na kayo o kung may mangyari man sa inyo." Paalala ni Papa.

"Opo."

"Kung babalik ka muna ng bahay siguraduhin mo na naka-lock yung pinto pag-alis mo." Paalala naman ni Mama.

"Opo."

Nagpaalam na ako sa kanila at naglakad pabalik sa bahay. Tumingin muna ako ulit sa kanila. Sinusundan din ako ng tingin ng mga magulang ko at ngumiti sila nang makita nilang lumingon ako. Ngumiti din ako. Tumalikod sila. Kung may camera lang akong dala bukod sa cellphone, kukunan ko sila ng picture. Ang perpekto ng eksena, may nanay, may tatay, kasama nila si baby, at nasa ilalim sila ng mga puno ng narra. Perpekto ang eksena, at hindi na ako kailangan doon. Awts.

"Yo, parekoy!" May sumulpot mula sa kung saan.

"Ay lanya! An! Papatayin mo ba ako sa gulat?"

"Wag ka na magulat. Magkapit-bahay tayo, malamang nasa paligid ako. Tsaka hinanap kita. Andito ka pala. Galing pa 'ko sa kabilang kalye. Sama ka? Pinayagan ka? Nagtext si Jill?" Tinadtad ako ng tanong ni An. Masyado yata siyang excited.

"Hindi ako ang tinext ni Jill, si Mama! Alam mo yun, walang kawala."

"Uy imba! Magawa nga yun sa susunod."

"Para sa'n naman?"

"Para sa future lakwatsa natin!"

"Bahala ka. Basta ako kukunin ko yung wallet ko sa bahay."

"Weeh, di nga?" Nakangisi si An. May kalokohan na ngisi.

"Dinekwat mo yung wallet ko sa bahay ano!"

"Uy hindi a. Naiwan mo sa bahay kahapon." Iniabot niya sa akin ang pitaka ko.

"Tss. Ang engot ko."

"Wag ka mag-alala, engot ka man, tanggap ka namin!"

Fff. Nakakaloko din tong mga kaibigan ko paminsan.

-o-o-o-

"Saan ba tayo pupunta?" Tanong ko habang hatak hatak ako ni Jill.

"Sa Luneta!" Ang masayang sagot ni An.

"Ano'ng gagawin natin sa Luneta?"

"Andoon yata si Ate ngayon. Nagtwit siya kanina e. Tapos tinext ko na kayo."

"Hm. Hindi naman ako ang tinext mo e. At bakit mo ako hinahatak?"

"Hindi ko alam ang papunta ng Luneta galing dito. Baka dumaan ka na naman sa kung saan saan habang naglalakad tayo at maligaw pa kami kakahanap sa 'yo. Ikaw lang nakakaalam ng daan, duh! Kaya nga kita ini-sure-shot sa Mama mo e!"

"Tsh. Bitawan mo ako. Sasakay na tayo ng jeep dito."

-_Sa Luneta, sa may Philippines-Canada Friendship Garden-_

"Ano'ng ginagawa niyo dito?" Tanong ni Ate nang makalapit kami.

"Wala lang." Sagot ni Jill nang nakangisi.

"Gusto namin sumama sa yo dito." Sagot ni An.

"Pa'no niyo nalaman na nandito ako?"

"Twitter, duh!"

"E bakit nga kayo nagpunta dito?"

"Ang boring sa bahay. OP ako doon. Doon kasi tumambay yung mga kaklase ng kapatid ko. Uy, Ces, ando'n yung pinsan mo, si Joy. Sila ba ng kapatid ko?" Tinitigan agad ako ni Jill habang kinakain ko ang icecream ko.

"Malay ko! Tsaka, malaki na yung mga yun. Hayaan mo sila." Sagot ko.

"So, ikaw na naman ang pasimuno nito, Jill?" Tanong ni Ate.

"Oo. Si An, bored din. Tapos si Ces..."

"Kasama ko pamilya ko nang magtext ka, inililibot namin si Matt para paarawan. Tapos iniwan ko sila para sa inyo." May panunumbat kong sabi.

"E hindi namin alam kung pa'no makapunta dito! Ikaw lang ang gala sa amin!"

"Kinawawa mo naman kaibigan mo, Jill." Sabi ni Ate.

"Ayos lang yan. Andito naman siya e."

Inabutan ko ng icecream sina Ate at si An. Na sa likuran lang namin ang sorbetero kaya madaling bumili.

"Oy, asan akin?" Tanong ni Jill.

"LQ tayo, Jill. Hindi kita bati." Ang kunwaring nagtatampo kong sagot.

Biglang kumagat- oo, kumagat- si Jill sa sorbetes ko. Halos wala nang natira sa akin.

"Hey! Foul yun a!" Sigaw ko.

"Ano ba kayo, ang daming tao sa paligid. Baka kung ano'ng isipin nila." Saway ni Ate.

"Think what they may. Basta ako may icecream, si Ezra wala. Belaaat!"

Ibinalik na lang ulit ni Ate ang atensyon niya sa kanyang laptop habang kinakain ang icecream niya. Tumabi sa kanya si An. Habang bahagyang nagkasagutan pa kami ni Jill sa may likuran nila.

"Ces, dude. Ilan ba twitter mo?" Tanong ni An.

"Tatlo. Bakit?"

"Dalawa lang yung nagfo-follow sa akin at naka-follow ako."

"Wag niyo nang i-follow yung isa, yung rakistambangag. Para yun sa kalokohan e."

"Ano'ng kalokohan yun?" Sabat ni Jill.

"Mmp... Hahahahahaha!" Biglang napatawa si Ate sa harap ng laptop niya.

"Anu yun?" Agad kaming nagsi-silip.

"Ay tokwa!" Nakita ko ang picture ko sa facebook. Picture ko noong graduation na nadulas pababa ng stage.

"Nakaheels ka ba, Ces?" Pabirong tanong ni Ate bago tumawa ulit ng malakas.

Tumatawa din sina An at Jill. Peste, na-upload pala yun ni Jill!

"Uy, oo nga pala, congrats sa inyo. Nagsi-gradweyt na din kayo sa wakas!" Bati ni Ate.

"Bakit may sa wakas? Oneshot lang yun!" Sagot ni Jill.

"Hay, katamad. Gusto ko nang magtrabaho agad!" Reklamo ni An.

"E ano'ng trabaho mo kung wala ka rin namang matatapos?" Sagot ni Ate.

"Edi... trabaho! Basta."

"Ano ka ba, An. Pahirapan na ang trabaho dito, eskwelahan na nga lang tinitignan sa resume ng aplikante e." Sabi ko.

Napa-buntong hininga si Ate. Hindi na rin sumagot si An.

"Eeeh... Kailangan din natin mag-aral para sa kinabukasan natin. Which, in turn, is kinabukasan din ng bansa." Ang magandang pagkakasabi ni Jill.

Ngumiti si Ate at tumango habang tinignan pa ang iba naming pictures noong graduation.

"Mabilis lumipas ang panahon at balang araw ay kayo rin ang papalit sa mga magulang ninyo." Bigkas ni Ate.

Naalala ko si Matthew. _'Balang araw ay kayo rin ang papalit sa mga magulang ninyo.' _Hindi maikakailang napalaki ng agwat ng edad namin ng aking kapatid. Balang araw, sigurado, ako na ang magtataguyod sa kanya at gano'n din kena Mama at Papa.

"Isa pa, hindi naman kailangang may awards ang estudyante or honors, basta alam mo sa sarili mo na nagsikap kang mag-aral at nakatapos ka. May patutunguhan ka niyan." Dagdag ni Jill.

Ngayon ko lang ulit naisip na mas matanda si Jill sa aming dalawa ni An. At ngayon ko lang din ulit siya narinig magsalita ng seryoso.

"Marami din pala akong dahilan para mag-aral ng mabuti." Natatawa ako sa sarili ko. Nakit ko ba sinabi yun? Sa bagay, ngayon ko lang kasi iyon napagtanto.

"Oo, naman. Dapat lang, lagi mong isinasaisip ang mga iyon." Sagot ni Ate.

Tagsibol na nga. Sumibol na ang panibagong batch ng mga estudyanteng aakyat sa isang panibagong baitang ng pagkatuto. Kasabay na din dito ang pagsibol ng mga bagong pag-asa ng bayan.

"Teka nga, oo nga pala. Sino dito ang pabor sa RH Bill?" Naalala ko lang bigla.

Hindi nagdalawang-isip sina Jill at An na magtaas ng kamay. Hindi naman kumibo si Ate.

"Ako din e. Bakit ba ayaw ng simbahan yun?"

"Moralidad daw. Tsaka abortion daw iyon. Tapos sabi din daw kasi ng Diyos na magpakarami ang tao." Sagot ni An.

"Ang dami nang Pinoy ngayon e. Aba'y kahit saan ka mapadpad meron." Puna ni Jill.

"Naisip ko lang, ang punto naman, ang kabataan daw ang pag-asa ng bayan, mas maraming bata, sa tingin ng ilan, mas maraming pag-asa ang bayan. Pero, hindi din naman tayo nakakasigurado na lahat ay may magandang patutunguhan." Paliwanag ko.

Nagpigil ng tawa si Ate, dahil na rin siguro sa logic na ginamit ko.

"Na sa gabay pa din yan ng mga mag-aaruga sa kanila." Sagot ni An.

"Sugal din kasi ang buhay, hindi mo malalaman kung ano ang kahihinatnan kung hindi mo itutuloy." Paliwanag ni Ate.

"Pero sa panahon ngayon, how can we take risks? E ni hindi ng mapondohan ng goberno ang mga mamamayan, bagkus ay ibinubulsa pa nila yon." Sagot ko.

"Haha! Kung walang kurap, walang mahirap!" Natatawang pag-ayon ni Jill.

"Mismo, dude!"

"Pero, teka. Hindi kaya kahirapan din ang dahilan kung bakit sila nangungurakot? Kasi alam niyo yun, yung mga rags to riches na takot maghirap ulit." Suhestyon ni An.

Umiling ako. "Greed na yun. Labis labis na ang mayroon sila, tapos gusto pa nila."

"Sa bagay." Ang walang protestang pag sang-ayon ni An.

"Employment. Kung tataas ang employment rate natin, hindi marami ang maghihirap, di ba?" Ang sabi ni Jill.

"E kaso, aasa na naman tayo sa ibang bansa para diyan." Sagot ko.

"Yun mismo ang problema ko." Singit ni Ate. "Kahirapan. Kung maiibsan lang yun, magiging okey din tayo."

"Kaso ang paglutas sa kahirapan ang mahirap."

Natahimik kami.

"Uulit-ulitin ko, ang kabataan ang pag-asa ng bayan. E kung aasa din naman ang kabataan ngayon sa henerasyon na susunod sa kanila, wala ring mangyayari. Puro asa na lang. Kaya kayo, ha. Hindi lang kayong tatlong mga mokong na wala nang ginawa kundi magdebate, kundi lahat ng mga kasabayan ninyo. Mag-aral kayo ng mabuti at nang hindi ninyo ibunton ang kung anumang magiging frustration ninyo sa magiging anak ninyo. At kung magkaanak kayo, siguraduhin ninyo na maayos ang pagpapalaki ninyo sa kanila. Deal?" Sabi ni Ate na nakaharap sa aming tatlo.

"Deal." Sabay-sabay kami.

"Tsaka wag niyo rin lubusang iasa sa mga nakakatanda ang pagpapalaki sa mga nakababata sa inyo dahil kasama kayo sa isang komunidad and it takes a community to raise a child. Maliwanag ba?"

Natamaan kaming tatlo doon a. Mga nakatatandang kapatid kasi kaming lahat. Tch. Awts. "Maliwanag po."

Bakit ba pakiramdam ko, hindi pa bakasyon at kailangan pa namin mag-respond sa sinasabi ng teacher? XD

_A/N: medyo natagalan bago mag-update. Wew. Kelangan kasi makagradweyt e. XD_

_CONGRATULATIONS NGA PALA SA MGA NAGTAPOS NGAYON! At doon sa mga hindi, konting tiis na lang! Graduates na din kayo! :D_

_Aim high, pinoy! ^_^_

_-rakistambangag (2011)_

**REVIEW AND REVIEW! :D**


	7. Batang Quiapo

Batang Quiapo ako. Hindi man ako dito tumira kahit kailan, ay dito naman ako nag-aral ng elementarya. Bawat pasikot-sikot dito ay kabisado ko at saksi ako sa mga pagbabago ng lugar na ito sa loob ng sampung taon. Ordinaryo na para sa akin ang mga raid, holdapan at patayan dito. Hindi ako nagugulat pag may bangkay na nakahandusay sa daan patungo sa dati kong paaralan. Wala lang sa amin ang putok ng baril habang nagkaklase o ang manaka-nakang pagdalaw ng Optical Media Board sa pamumuno ng mga matitipunong artista. Hindi ko alintana ang peligrosong kapaligiran ng Quiapo dahil kumportable ako sa mga lansangan nito.

Mag-isa akong tumungo sa simbahan ng Poong Nazareno. Saka lumusot papuntang Avenida para bumili ng libro at tumungo sa Carriedo para bumili ng bagong sinturon. Maya-maya ay natagpuan kong muli ang sarili ko sa Plaza Miranda, tinatanaw ang kalye ng R. Hidalgo sa tawid. Naisip ko na matagal na pala akong hindi nagagawi sa bandang iyon, kaya nag-underpass ako patungong Arlegui. Wala naman masyadong pagbabago sa Arlegui mula noong huli kong daanan iyon apat na taon na ang nakararaan. Naroon pa rin sa tabi ng estero and Law Buidling ng dati kong paaralan. Ngunit, pagtawid ko sa R. Hidalgo, laking panlulumo ko nang sa halip na Admin Building ng Manuel Luis Quezon University, isang bakanteng lote na napapaligiran ng kinakalawang na yero ang tumambad sa akin.

Wala na ang dati kong paaralan. Wala na ang masisiglang gwardiya na aking kabiruan. Wala na ang principal's office na pinupuntahan ko para lang sa aircon. Wala na ang mga janitor na mahilig sa soft drinks. Wala nang library na nagturo sa akin na sumulat ng ganito. Wala na ang garden na may ampalaya. Wala na ang mga classroom na pinasukan ko sa loob ng anim na taon. Wala na ang prayer room na pinagtataguan namin pag naglalaro kami. Wala na ang social terrace kung saan ako tumakbo, nadapa, kumain, umawit at nanumpa sa watawat ng Pilipinas ng paulit-ulit. Wala na din ang mala-opera house na auditorium kung saan ako nagtalumpati bilang valedictorian apat na taon na ang nakararaan. Wala na lahat. Ang eskwelahang naghubog sa akin, ang eskwelahang nag-gawad ng di mabilang na parangal sa akin, ang eskwelahang inuwian ko ng karangalan, ay isang bakanteng lote na lamang.

"Pro Patria et Jure." Binulong ko ang motto ng paaralang iyon, na siyang nag-impluwensiya sa motto ko ngayon na 'Pro Deo et Patria'.

Nilibot ko ang paningin ko sa paligid. Ni isa ay wala na akong makitang pamilyar na mukha. Tila hindi ko na kilala ang kalye ng R. Hidalgo na araw-araw kong nilalakad sa loob ng anim na taon.

"Nag-aral ka ba diyan noon?" Nilingon ko ang aking likuran, si Ate.

Tumango ako. "'Yan ang Alma Mater ko." Sagot kong may pagmamalaki. Hindi man sikat ang paaralang ito, ay natutunan ko itong mahalin dahil utang ko ang karamihan sa mga nalalaman ko dito.

"Maraming magagaling na abugado ang nagtapos sa paaralang iyan." Paalala ni Ate.

"Siya nga, kaya labis na nakapanlulumo na makitang wala na ang gusaling ito."

"Hindi mo ba alam ang nangyari dito?"

"Wala na akong update tungkol dito mula ng mag-hayskul ako."

"Ni hindi mo man lang 'to nadalaw?"

Umiling ako. Na-guilty tuloy ako.

"Nasunog ito noong 2009."

"HA!" Nagulat ako sa sinabi ni Ate. Hindi ko yon alam. Medyo napalakas yata ang boses ko at pinagtinginan kami ng mga tao.

Malungkot na tumango si Ate.

Napuno ako ng kalungkutan. Hindi ko alam ang pangyayaring iyon. Walang nakapagsabi sa akin. Grabe ako.

"Halika, sa ibang lugar tayo mag-usap. Maraming magtataka kung bakit tayo nakatayo lang sa tapat ng bakanteng lote na 'to." Hinila ako ni Ate sa malapit na Ministop. Inilibre niya ako ng soft drinks at clover chips at naupo kami sa loob ng convenience store habang nag-uusap.

"Hindi ko alam yung nangyari na yon." Sabi ko na medyo tulala.

"Ngayon alam mo na. Bakit ka nga pala nagawi dito?"

"Naisip ko lang na hindi na ako napupunta dito sa Hidalgo. Bibisitahin ko sana yung dati kong school... kaso ayun nga. Ikaw?"

"Galing akong San Miguel. Tinitingnan ko yung mga DVDs dito nang mapansin kita."

"Yung pirated na DVD? Ikaw?"

"Wala naman akong balak bumili, ano ka ba! Tumitingin lang. Nasa matinong kundisyon naman ako para hindi magcontribute sa ikasisira ng movie industry ko 'no."

May pumasok na dalawang babae. Nagkukwentuhan sila tungkol din sa mga pniratang DVD na produkto ng lugar na iyon. Malakas ang boses nila kaya dinig ko ang pag-uusap nila. Ang sabi ng isa, "mga Pilipino kasi, ang hilig sumuway sa batas para sa sarili nila."

Sumimangot ako. "Hindi naman po sa nanghihimasok ako, pero hindi po ba Pilipino din naman kayo? Tsaka bumili din naman po kayo ng DVD a." Ang sabi ko nang di ako makapagpigil.

Hinawakan ni Ate ang braso ko at pinaupo ako. Sinimangutan lang ako ng mga babae at saka umalis.

"Mga ipokrito."

"Ezra."

"Napupuno na ako, Ate. Parating sasabihin ng mga tao, 'ang pinoy kasi' ganito ganyan. Samantalang Pilipino din naman sila at gano'n din ang ugali nila."

"Alam ko na sumama ang loob mo dahil don, Ces. Pero nakakatanda sila sa 'yo at matuto kang rumespeto."

"Ate, may respeto naman ang pagkakasabi ko a. Hindi naman ako nag-alsa boses."

"Hindi yun 'yon, Ces. Hindi mo na dapat sila pinansin dahil kung nagkataon man ay lumikha ka pa ng eksena."

"Ang hirap, Ate, sa 'yo, sa atin. Bukambibig natin ang 'hayaan mo na' o 'wag mo na lang pansinin'. Napakapasibo natin kaya hindi malayong pagpasa-pasahan nga tayo ng mga mas makapangyarihang bansa noon."

Nanahimik si Ate at inilayo ang tingin sa akin.

"Tinuro sa akin ng mga magulang ko na ipaglaban ang sarili ko at ang mga bagay na kung ano sa tingin ko ay tama."

Nanatiling tahimik si Ate.

Napagtanto ko na nasaktan ko yata siya sa mga nasabi ko tungkol sa kanyang nakaraan, ang kasaysayan ng bansa. "Ate..." Malumanay ko siyang tinawag at marahan kong hinawakan ang kanyang balikat. "Sorry, hindi ko napigilan ang sarili ko. Pasensya na."

Tumingin muli sa akin si Ate. "Ok lang, Ces. Alam ko naman e. Alam ko naman na may mga pagkakamali ako noon. Ngunit intindihin mo, anak, bata pa ang bayan mo noon. Hindi ko pa alam ang tama sa mali kaya... kaya madali akong naniwala."

Bakas ang kalungkutan sa katauhan ng aking bayan. "Pasensya na, Ate..."

"Wala kang dapat ipagpaumanhin, Ezra. Naiintindihan ko. Bata ka pa at marami ka pang dapat matutunan at mapagtanto sa buhay."

"Hindi, Ate. Bata pa ako at dapat alam ko na na pag-isipan muna ang isang bagay bago sabihin."

Ngumiti siya sa akin. "Ang dali mong humingi ng tawad, Ces. Hindi ka nag-alinlangan na akuin ang pagkakamali mo. Buti ka pa..."

"Madali akong humingi ng tawad dahil madali akong magpatawad. Sabi ni Papa, 'pag alam ng lalaki na siya ang nagkamali, hindi siya dapat magdalawang isip na humingi ng tawad."

Mas lumawig ang ngiti ni Ate.

"Pero hindi ko mapapatawad ang mga tao na nagsasabi ng masasama tungkol sa 'yo. Ang mga ipokritong iyon. Puro kakulangan at kamalian ang nakikita nila sa sarili nilang bayan. Kung makapagsalita sila, akala mo kung sino silang malilinis na tao."

"Tao lang kasi ang tao, Ces."

"Minsan nasabi ko sa sarili ko, 'I love the Philippines but not the Filipino people'."

"Ces!"

"Oo, Ate. Kasi marami silang ugali na hindi ko gusto. Magsasabi sila ng di maganda tungkol sa bayan nila pero wala silang gagawin para baguhin ang di magandang bagay na iyon. Tapos kung makapagsabi pa, 'ang pilipino kasi... ang Pilipinas kasi'... bakit? Sino ba sila? Nasaan ba sila? Ano bang ginagawa nila? Kung makapamukol ng mga paratang sa pulitiko, akala mo kung sinong napakagaling na botante, yun pala lampas isang dekada nang hindi bumoboto. Wala silang karapatan na magsabi ng gano'n sa mga elected na pulitiko dahil hindi naman sila bumoboto. Totoo man o hindi ang masasamang isyu tungkol s taong iyon, wala pa rin silang karapatan."

"Ang pagboto ay isang tungkulin at hindi lang basta isang karapatan, tama ka diyan, Ces. Kaya binibigyan ang mamamayan ng aking republika para bumoto ay dahil iyon ang makabayan niyang tungkulin at hindi isang pribilehiyong maaaring hindi pansinin tulad ng palagay ng iba."

"Basta ako, hangga't alam ko na kilala ko ang sarili ko ay babantayan ko ang bawat slitang bibitawan ko tungkol sa aking kapwa at sa bayan. Kung magkamali man ako ay malugod ko iyong tatanggapin at ihihingi ng tawad o ipapaliwanag ang sarili ko kung may pagkakataon."

"Practice what you preach, Ces, ha!" wika ni Ate ng nakatawa.

"Oo naman. Pag sinabi ko, paninindigan ko kung kaya ko; at hindi naman ako nangangako na gumawa ng bagay na hindi ko naman kaya."

"Watch it."

"Oh, don't mind if I do!"

Natawa si Ate. Tumawa na din ako.

"Para kang midieval knight, Ces. O samurai. Basta. Natatawa ako at naa-astig-an sa 'Code of Honor' mo."

"E syempre, ganyan dapat ang tunay na lalaki." At pumosing ako na parang estatwa ng Griyegong diyos.

Tumawa muli si Ate. "Tunay na lalaki daw! Pag may pogi naman bumabaluktot!"

"At least may paninindigan ako. Inaamin ko naman na I lean both ways e."

"Speaking of pogi, Ces, tingnan mo yung lalaking yun o." At may tinuro si Ate na binata na naglalakad sa may labas ng kinaroroonan namin.

"Ate..."

"Bakit? Na-love ta first sight ka?" Biro niya.

"Hindi, Ate. Barkada ko yan no'ng elementary!"

Ngumiti lang si Ate na parang nagsasabi na 'alam ko'. Binabawi ko na ang sinabi ko kanina, kilala ko pa din ang Hidalgo. May ilang pagbabago nga lang pero kilala ko pa rin ang kalyeng iyon.

* * *

_A/N: Medyo natagalan ako bago mag-update a! Haha. Naaliw sa bakasyon e. Anyway, bago ko makalimutan..._

_**LET'S CONGRATULATE OURSELVES, PARTY PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE! PANALO ULIT SI PACMAN! **_

_Kaso nakaka-disappoint si Mosley. Mosley ilag at Mosley takbo ang pinaggagawa! Alam kong walei yun, heller! XDD_

_At... Today is Charice's 19th birthday! :D_

_We have a lot of reasons to be proud of being Filipino. Kaya wag niyong ikahiya yan o wag niyong maliitin ang pagiging pinoy!_

**REVIEW AND REVIEW LANG PO, MGA REPAPIPS! :DD**


	8. Minsan may Isang Puta

**_UNA PO SA LAHAT, NAIS KO LANG PONG IPAUNAWA SA INYO NA ANG KABANATANG ITO AY HINDI AKO ANG MAY SULAT. NAHANAP KO LANG PO ITO SA INTERNET, NGUNIT HANGGA'T MAAARI AY NAKIKIUSAP AKO NA BASAHIN NINYO ANG HULING KABANATANG ITO..._**

**_MARAMING SALAMAT PO! -Zebvlun_**

* * *

Tingin ng mga bobong kapitbahay ko, puta daw ako. Nagpapagamit, binabayaran. Sabi nila, ako daw ang pinakamaganda at pinakasikat sa aming lugar noon. Di ko nga alam kung sumpa ito, dahil dito naletse ang kinabukasan ko.

Tara, makinig ka muna sa kwento ko, yosi muna tayo.

Alam mo, maraming lumapit sa akin. Nagkagusto at naakit. Ang hirap pag lahat sa iyo, virgin eh. Tinanggap ko naman silang tao, bakit kaya nila ako ginago? Hindi ko maintindihan ang mga nangyari sa akin. Bukas palad ko naman silang pinakitunguhan, ni hindi ko nga itinuring na iba. Iniisip ko na nga lang na kasi di sila taga rito kaya siguro talagang ganoon.

Tatlong malilibog na foreigners ang nagpyesta sa katawan ko. Sabi nila na-rape daw ako.

Sa tatlong beses akong nagahasa, ang pinakahuli ang di ko makakalimutan.

Parang maski di ko ginusto ang mga nangyari, hinahanap-hanap ko siya. Kasi, ibang-iba ang hagod niya. Umiikot ang mundo ko sa tuwing ginagamit niya ako. May mga pagkakaton na nasusuka na ko sa mga nangyayari sa aming dalawa. Parang 'pag humahalinghing siya, nararamdaman ko na nalalason ako.. Gusto ko mang umayaw, hindi ko makuhang humindi. Hindi ko din alam kung bakit. Ibang klase din kasi siya mag-sorry eh, lalo pa at inalagaan niya ako at ang mga naging anak ko.

Alam mo, parating ang dami naming regalo – may chocolates, yosi at ano ka! May datung pa! Nakakabaliw siya! Alam kong ginagamit niya lang ako pero pagamit naman ako nang pagamit. Sa kanya namin natutunan mag-inggles, di lang magsulat ha! Magbasa pa!

Nung kinasama ko siya, guminhawa buhay namin. Sosyal na sosyal kami! Ewan ko nga ba, akala ko napapamahal na ako sa kanya. Akala ko tuloy-tuloy na kaligayahan namin, yun pala unti-unti niya akong pinapatay.

Punyetang buhay! Sa dami ng lason na sinaksak niya sa katawan ko, muntik na akong malaspag. Ang daming nagsabi na ang tanga tanga ko. Palayasin ko na daw. Taon ang binilang bago ako natauhang makining sa payo. Iniisip ko kasi na parang di ko kakayanin na mawala siya sa akin… Sa amin! .

Sa tulong ng ilan sa mga anak ko, napalayas ko ang demonyo pero ang hirap magsimula. Hindi nga ako sigurado kung nabunutan ako ng tinik o nadagdagan pa. Masyado na kasi kaming nasanay sa sarap ng buhay na naranasan namin sa kanya, kaya eto nabaon kami sa utang. Lubog na lubog kami sa pagkakautang, kulang yata pati kaluluwa namin para ibayad sa mga inutang namin.

Nakakahiya man aminin pero hanggang ngayon, sa tuwing mabigat ang problema ko, siya ang tinatakbuhan ko. 'Yun nga lang, kapit sa patalim sabi nga nila. Para akong isang aso na nangagat ng amo, na bumabahag ang buntot at umaamo kapag nangangailangan.

Usap-usapan ako ng mga kapitbahay ko. May nanghihinayang, namumuhi at naaawa. Puta na kasi ang isang magandang katulad ko. Ang dating hinahangaan at humahalina ay nabibili sa murang halaga. Alam mo maski ganun ang mga nangyari sa akin, nilakasan ko pa rin ang loob ko. Kailangan makita ng mga anak ko, na masasandalan nila ako maski ano pang mangyari.

Maski ano pa ang sabihin ng iba, sinisikap namin na maging maganda ang buhay namin. Nag-aambisyon kami at nangangarap. Ayun, may mga anak ako na nasa Japan, Hong Kong, Saudi. Yung iba nag-US, Canada, Europe. 'Yung iba ayaw umalis sa akin. Halos lahat, wala naman silbi. Masaya daw sa piling ko, maski amoy pusali ako.

Sa dami ng mga anak ko na nagsisikap na tulungan ang kalagayan namin, siya din ang dami ng mga anak ko na nanamantala sa kabuhayan at kayaman na itinatabi ko para sa punyetang kinabukasan naming lahat. Eto na nga ang panahon na halos di na kami makaahon sa hirap ng buhay. Napakahirap dahil nasanay na kami sa ginhawa at sarap.

Alam mo, gusto ko na sanang tumigil sa pagpuputa kaso ang laki talaga ng letseng utang ko eh. Palaki pa ng palaki! Paano na lang ang mga anak kong naiwan sa aking puder? At paano na lang ang mga anak kong nasa abroad? Baka di na nila ako balikan o bisitahin man lang? Hindi na importante kung laspagin man ang ganda ko, madama lang ng mga anak ko ang pagmamahal ko. Malaman nila na ibibigay ko ang lahat para sa kanila.

Sa tuwing titingin ako sa salamin, alam ko maganda pa rin ako. Meron pa din ang bilib sa akin. Napapag-usapan pa din. Sa tuwing nakikita ko ang mukha ko sa salamin, nakikita ko ang mga anak ko. Tutulo na lang ang mga luha ko ng di ko namamalayan. Ang gagaling nga ng mga anak ko eh, namamayagpag kahit saan sila pumunta. Mahusay sa kahit anong gawain. Tama man o mali.

Sa dami ng mga anak ko, iilan lang ang may malasakit sa akin. May malasakit man, nahihilaw pa.

Mabigat dalahin para sa akin, ang katotohanan na ni minsan ay di kami naging isang pamilya. Halos lahat ng mga anak ko, galit sa isa't isa. IIlan ang gusto magtulungan, naghihilahan pa. Madalas kong itinatanong sa sarili ko kung naging masama ba akong nanay para magturingan ng ganito ang mga anak ko?

Kanino bang similya ng demonyo nanggaling ang mga anak kong maituturing mong may mga pinag-aralan pero nakakadama ng saya at sarap sa paghihirap ng kapatid nila? Di ko lubos maisip kung saan impiyerno nanggaling ang kasikiman ng ilan sa mga anak kong ito. Sila pa naman ang inaasahan kong magbabangon sa amin. Nakakabaliw isipin na natitiis nila ang kalagayan ng kanilang mga kapatid na halos mamatay sa hirap ng buhay. Parang di sila magkakapatid sa tindi ng pagkaganid at walang pagmamalasakit.

Ang di ko akalain ay mismong mga anak ko, ang tuluyang sisira sa akin. Kinapital ang laspag na ganda ko. Masaya sila sa mga nabibili nila mula sa pinagputahan ko. Buong angas nilang pinagyayabang ang mga pansamantalang yaman at ang kanilang hilaw na pagkatao sa mga makakakita at makikinig. Talaga bang nakakalula ang materyal na kayamanan at mga titulong ikinakabit sa pangalan? Hindi ko maintindihan.

Minsan sa pagtingin ko sa salamin, ni hindi ko na nga kilala ang sarili ko.

Dadating na naman ang pasko, sana maalala naman ako ng mga anak ko. Ilang linggo pa, magbabagong taon na. Natatakot ako sa taong darating. Ngayon pa lang usap-usapan na ang susunod na pangbubugaw sa akin. Gagamitin pa nila ang kahinaan ng mga kapatid nilang alipin sa kalam ng tiyan. Sa tagal ng panahong ganito ang sitwasyon namin parang eto lang ang sulok na gagalawan ko. Sana may magtanggol naman sa akin. Ipaglaban naman nila ako. Gusto kong isigaw: "Ina ninyo ako! Pagmamahal nyo lang ang kailangan ko!"

Sensya na, ang haba na ng drama ko. Masisira na ang make up ko nito eh. Salamat ha, pinakinggan mo ako. Malaking bagay sa akin na nakausap kita. Ang tagal nating nag-usap, di man lang ako nagpapakilala.

Ay sorry, di ko nasabi pangalan ko.

Pilipinas nga pala.

* * *

**_MENSAHE NG MAY-AKDA:_**

_sa kabanata po na ito ay namamaalam na ako..._

_una po__ sa lahat, nais ko pong i-paalala na bagaman makatotohanan ang ilan sa mga naisulat ko po dito. Hindi po lahat iyon ay totoo. ngunit may tunay na tao akong pinaghugutan ng inspirasyon sa bawat karakter ng akdang ito. hindi naman po siguro kayo mag-aabala na siyasatin pa ang mga detalye nito, di po ba?_

_totoo po ang lahat ng saloobin na inihayag ko dito, hindi lamang sa katauhan ng batang nag-ngangalang Ezra, kundi sa bawat tauhan din na sangkot dito. karamihan po sa mga tauhan ay pangalan lang ang pinag-iba sa mga pinag-hanguan ko sa tunay na buhay. opo, totoo po sila._

_naisipan ko po itong sulatin matapos ang eskapo ko sa lunsod ng Baguio_... _ah, opo, totoo pong nangyari iyon! sapagkat ang batayan ko sa mga sinusulat ko ay ang aking sariling karanasan. inilahad ko po iyon sa ikalimang kabanata, datapwat may ilan akong binago, siyempre. na sa bus paakyat ng Baguio pa lang ako nang mapag-isip-isip ko na kailangan din pala ako ng aking Lupang Sinilangan. na kailangan kong magtamo ng magandang kinabukasan para sa bayan. sa daan patungong Baguio ay marami rin po kasi akong nasaksihan... e, dagdagan pa natin ng hilig kong mag-isip ay eto ang kinahantungan!_

_ikinalulungkot ko pong tapusin ito, ngunit kailangan. may katapusan dapat ang sinimulan. at isa pa, napaka-abala na ng bagong mundo at yugto sa aking buhay na kinakaharap ko ngayon kaya wala rin akong masyadong panahon upang makapagsulat pa. ngunit baka sa hinaharap ay maalala ko na nakapagsulat pala ako ng ganito at baka madagdagan ko pa... dasal na lang po para mangyari iyon!_

_sige po, lampas alas-dose na po ng umaga ngayong sinusulat ko ito. matutulog na po ako..._

**_NAWA PO AY NAKATULONG AKO SA AKING INANG BAYAN SA PAMAMAGITAN NITO. SANA PO AY MAY NAPUKAW PO AKO KAHIT NA KATITING NA SIMPATYA SA INYONG MGA PUSO PARA SA ATING PUTANG INA. OPO. SINASABI KO PO IYON NANG MAY PAGMAMALAKI. TAAS-NOO KAHIT KANINO, ANG PILIPINO AY AKO..._**

_magandang gabi po... este, umaga na pala... matutulog na po ako at kailangang may lakas din ako bukas pagpasok ko sa Unibersidad ng Pilipinas... kailangan manatiling Iskolar ng Bayan... _Iskolar PARA sa Bayan... hindi lamang kaming taga peyups, kundi lahat ng mga mag-aaral ng buhay!

_eto po si _username: Zebvlun, _kinse anyos, dalawang buwan, isang linggo at tatlong araw ang tanda, hindi po ako isang mahusay na manunulat, ngunit sa pagsulat ko ng bawat letra at tuldok nito sa aking kwaderno ay isinulat ko na rin po ang laman ng puso't isip ko._

**TINATAPOS KO NA ANG AKDANG ITO. ANG AKDANG ISINULAT KO PARA SA AKING INA AT NAIS KONG IPABASA SA AKING MGA KAPATID.**

PS: Pro Deo et Patria! *taas kamao* kabataan... PARA SA DIYOS AT PARA SA BAYAN!**  
**


End file.
